otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Coastal Calamity - Tanabata Beach Contest"
Event Period Event duration: 21/06/17 (3PM) – 05/07/17 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 28/06/17 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 05/07/17 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 08/07/17 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro It was a golden, sun-drenched summer's day. Participants eagerly await their chance at fame and adoration in the annual beach contest, the champion winning the prize of having any one wish granted. Such a grand prize is naturally the talk of the spirit world, attracting such entrants as Kintaro of the Four Heavenly Kings of Raiko, Urashima Taro and Princess Oto of the Dragon Palace folktale, and Altair Aquila and Vega Lyra of the Tanabata Festival legend. Sola, with her solemn wish, Kintaro, on a quest for adulation, and Altair, craving intimacy with someone close to him... Each arrives with their own deep-seated desires for the hotly anticipated beach contest! What will it take for them to make their dreams come true!? Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Wish Tablet (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking). - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Orihime [Sky Flower]. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 5 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Wish Tablet - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Wish Tablet drops. - Event daemons’ special abilities, some abilitys and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Wish Tablet. - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Wish Tablet! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Wish Tablet to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available. - Exchange consumes Wish Tablet obtained from battles. 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle. - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward. - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon Orihime Flower) - First half: 21/06/2017 15:00:00 ～ 28/06/2017 14:59:59 - Second half: 28/06/2017 15:00:00 ～ 05/07/2017 14:59:59 - Total ranking: 21/06/2017 15:00:00 ～ 05/07/2017 14:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle. - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements. - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Wish Tablet! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance -★4 Triaina: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event -★4 Urashima Taro: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100% -★4 Amanogawa: Double Wish Tablet drops by 33%~100% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%). 9. Event Daemons - Michelle Ryugu (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Wish Tablet - Decoratia Starling (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Wish Tablet - Tamatebako [Palace of the Dragon King] (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Wish Tablet - Charybdis (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Wish Tablet - Hikoboshi [Sacred Swimsuit] (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Wish Tablet - Orihime [Sky Flower] (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Wish Tablet - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon Event Gallery Orihime Sky Flower Preview.png Coastal Calamity Tanabata Beach Contest Facebook Cover.png Orihime Sky Flower Icon.png Orihime Sky Flower Square.png Category:Events Category:Special Story